Tis the Season
by Penybright
Summary: 1xR Heero stumbled back as a hand connected with his cheek. He raised a shaky hand to his stinging face, cautiously looking up at his mother. Her green eyes glowered hatefully at him, and he unconsciously took a step back.


~ Christmas fic. Yes, there is angst. No surprise there, I'm sure. BUT, there is a happy ending, so... :P Quick note, they're all around 23 or so here. 

Warnings: Uh... mention of child abuse. Nothing graphic, I assure you. Oh, and swearing. 

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Gundam Wing. I can wish all I want, but... 

'Tis the Season 

By: Penybright 

He was roused from his fevered dreams by a cool hand pressed against his forehead. Bleary eyes laboriously slid open, to find a blurred apparition before him. He blinked languidly, his vision clearing somewhat. A young woman, her face framed in dark spun gold was staring down at him. He searched his fuzzy and uncooperative mind for a name... a name he knew too well. 

"Relena..." His voice was raspy, barely above a whisper. He saw her face darken in worry before his heavy lids slid shut, pulling him back into his dark dreams. 

Relena removed her hand from Heero's burning forehead, biting her lip as she contemplated her options. She glanced back at Heero, watching his chest rise and fall in an unsteady rhythm. If she hadn't come to check on him... 

"Why do you always have to be so stubborn?" she whispered to his unconscious form. With a sigh, Relena walked over to his closet, pulling out some clothes. She threw them into a duffel bag she had found on the closet floor as she walked back to his bedside. She glanced at him quickly and rushed out his apartment door. Moments later, she returned with Pagan. The two of them managed to carry Heero down to the limo outside. Once the two were situated, Pagan put the vehicle in drive and took the fastest route back to the Sanq Palace. 

@}~~~~^~~~~~~~~ 

Heero twisted and thrashed as his feverish dreams haunted him. Relena tried to keep him still, attempting to keep him securely under the warm blankets. After a while, his struggles died down as his spent body weakened. She gazed at him with concern and sympathy. It was heartbreaking to know that, if she hadn't gone to check on him, he would have been going through this alone. 

Lady Une had contacted Relena, asking her to check up on the reticent pilot. Heero had called off sick two days ago, and no one had heard from him since. For Heero to miss even one day of work, was unheard of, and Lady Une was concerned that something had happened to one of her best operatives. 

When Relena had arrived at Heero's apartment, she had not expected to find what she did. When she unlocked the door and stepped inside the darkened room without resistance, it was the first indication that something was wrong. Heero never let anyone past the door if he was home. Cautiously, she worked her way through the small rooms to the bedroom. There, she had found Heero in his current state. 

@}~~~~^~~~~~~~~ 

A five year old Heero stared unblinkingly at his mother. Her face was absolutely livid as she glared hatefully at her son. 

"It's all your fault you little bastard! All your fault!" she screeched, taking a step towards her cringing son. 

"If not for you, he wouldn't have left." 

Heero didn't understand what she meant, but he knew he was in trouble. He would be lucky to get away with a minor beating this time... 

Painfully, the little boy crawled out of his cot. He didn't have an actual bed like most children. His mother told him to be grateful for what he had, and not to whine. Heero hobbled over to the small, curtain less window of his room. He peeked outside at the neighbor's yard with sad eyes. A group of children rushed out the front door, mobbing a fat man dressed in red. He heard them shouting and crying the name of the jolly old elf. 

"Santa..." Heero echoed their cries. He had never been to see Santa at the malls or other places he visited. His mother rarely let him outside, often keeping him penned up in the house. 

After yesterdays incident, Heero had received his beating. "Which he deserved," were his mother's words. She had then hauled him to his room, and locked him inside. He had heard the door slam shut as she left, and the screech of tires. She had yet to return, and he was grateful for that. She was probably out drinking... again. 

With little else to do, the battered child stumbled back to his cot. He climbed up on the rickety structure, letting out a small whimper as his injuries were jarred by the movement. He curled himself into a ball and allowed his eyes to droop shut. At least in his dreams, he had a loving, caring family... 

@}~~~~^~~~~~~~~ 

The front door slammed open, waking Heero from his pleasant dreams. He scrunched his eyes shut, hoping that she wouldn't come to his room. He whined as he heard her drunkenly stumble to his door. He knew what was coming, and he'd do anything if it would stop the pain... He jumped as his door was flung open. He shut his eyes tighter as light flooded the room, hoping that she would think he was asleep. 

"Get up you little brat. I know you're awake," she slurred, stomping over to him. Cold fingers clamped like a vise around his arm, and hauled him to his feet. He stumbled behind her, trying to keep up with her long strides. 

Heero was hurled into the back-seat of the car, his mother sliding in the drivers seat, and shrieking out of the driveway. He watched with terror filled eyes as the scenery passed by. If not for his current situation, the ride would have been pleasant. A light dusting of snow covered the ground, and the Christmas lights on the houses added a warm glow to the dark night. Tonight was Christmas Eve, and many a house was alight with cheer and Christmas revelry. 

The young boy sunk deeper into his seat as the scenery changed. Outside, there were dingy streets and dark alleys. The surroundings looked sinister and foreboding. His heart fluttered in fear as his mother stopped the car. He fought her as she drug him forcefully from the vehicle. 

"Stop squirming," she snapped. 

Heero stumbled back as a hand connected with his cheek. He raised a shaky hand to his stinging face, cautiously looking up at his mother. Her green eyes glowered hatefully at him, and he unconsciously took a step back. Grabbing him by the scruff of the neck, Heero's mother hauled him into a particularly stingy alley. It smelled of decay, and the stench was awful. She spun Heero around to face her, a feral grin plastered on her face. 

"I should have left you in the alley where I found you," she sneered, delighting in the disbelief swimming in Heero's eyes. 

"Mama?" he questioned feebly. 

"Don't call me that! I'm not your mother," she shouted, backhanding the child. 

Heero fell to the dirty ground on his butt, sniffling. His mother began to walk away, and he scrambled after her. 

"Mama!" 

"I told you not to call me that!" she spat venomously. She grabbed his shirt collar and threw him forward, towards the crumbling brick wall of a building. 

"You're nothing but a nameless bastard child," she snickered as she walked back to her car. 

Heero threw his hands up as he saw the brick wall rushing towards him. He was unable to stop his fall as he slammed head first into the unyielding brick... 

@}~~~~^~~~~~~~~ 

Heero's eyes snapped open as he bolted upright in bed. Relena squeaked in surprise at the sudden movement. Heero buried his face in his hands as his body began to tremble. Relena reached out, pulling his hands away from his face. She was shocked to find his eyes clenched shut, sparkling beads of moisture resting on the thick dark lashes. 

"Heero?" 

He didn't answer her, only pulled her against him and buried his face against her neck. The word he uttered next, completely threw Relena. 

"Mama..." 

Tears misted her own eyes when she heard the pain and longing in his voice. He had been calling for his mother just before he awoke. Relena was at a loss as to what to do. She wrapped her arms around his shaking shoulders, and rubbed his back in soothing circles. After a while, he went slack against her, and she laid him down, tucking the covers in around him. 

Heero woke up with a pounding headache, and he hurt everywhere. He raised a hand to his temple, trying to remember what happened. He remembered calling off and going to bed, then everything became fuzzy. He lifted his head, and found himself in a very unfamiliar room. Throwing back the covers heaped upon him, Heero stumbled over to the room's only door. He swung the wooden board open cautiously, peeking out into the hall. Everything was quiet, and no one was in sight. He padded outside, closing the door softly behind him. 

As Heero wandered towards what appeared to be a staircase, he recognized some familiar objects. Once reaching the stairs, he had no doubt as to where he was. Somehow, he had gotten from his apartment to Relena's home. He noted the abundance of Christmas decorations adorning the large estate. Christmas was not a time of year Heero particularly enjoyed. In fact, he spent most of the season trying to avoid the fact that it was Christmastime. His nightmares would often plague him every night around this time, and he would get little, if any sleep. 

Somehow, Heero found his steps led to the kitchen. He had no idea why he had come here... 

"Heero?" 

Heero's attention was instantly grabbed by the young woman standing at the counter. Her light aqua eyes pinned him in place, and he momentarily forgot how to speak. Relena walked quickly over to him, a hand raised to feel his forehead. 

"Good, your fever is gone," she sighed. Heero blinked, looking at her questioningly. 

"Fever?" 

"Sit down. You need to get some liquids in you. I've barely been able to get anything down your throat for the past few days." 

"Past few days... Relena, what day is it?" 

Relena's face lit up with happiness. 

"It's Christmas, silly!" 

Heero blanched at her words and began to get up. 

"Heero, where do you think you're going? You need to eat." 

Heero ignored her words, making his way to the kitchen exit. Soft fingers curled around his wrist, and he froze. 

"Please..." he whispered, closing his eyes. 

"Heero, I know something's bothering you... I want to help." Relena bit her lip before continuing. "Does it have something to do with your... mother?" she whispered, almost fearfully. Heero turned to face her, and she took a step back at the venom in his eyes. 

"Don't ever ask me to confide that in you," he growled. 

Relena couldn't understand why, but those words cut deep. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, and she bravely blinked them back. Heero saw the threatening tears, and instantly hated himself for it. Why couldn't he say something nice to her for once? 

"Relena, I---" 

"No, I understand. You don't need anybody's help." Relena turned away from him and headed back to the counter she had been standing by when he entered. She focused her attention on the cookies she had been making, trying her best to ignore him and squash the urge to turn around and see if he had left. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a surprisingly warm hand rest on her shoulder. 

"I'm... sorry," he murmured, his breath tickling her ear and sending shivers down her spine. 

"How about that tea?" Relena asked, trying to ignore the feelings his touch was invoking. He nodded, turning back to the table. Heero and Relena ate in silence, but it was a comfortable silence. Relena watched Heero carefully, noticing the far away and distracted look in his eyes. She wished he'd open up, just a little... 

"Heero---" 

"This time of year is hard on me, because..." Heero paused, swallowing. "I... When I was younger..." He looked away from her, focusing his gaze on the tabletop. 

"You don't have to tell me," Relena assured him. "I know something awful happened to you, and I assume it involved your mother. That's all I need to know. Maybe someday, you'll feel comfortable telling me the whole story." 

Heero looked up at Relena with an expression that she could only describe as gratitude. Gratitude was something very hard to come by from Heero. She smiled at him with genuine happiness. 

"I know you don't care for Christmas... Would it be to much to ask for you to attend a party this evening? All the pilots will be there. I was hoping..." 

"Relena..." 

Relena steeled herself for the inevitable answer. She shouldn't have even bothered to ask. 

"I'd be honored," Heero finished, a half smile quirking at the corner of his lips. 

"Thank you!" Relena cried, bolting from her seat and running over to hug Heero. He was completely caught off guard by her actions. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her, returning the affectionate embrace. Without realizing what he was doing, Heero pulled her closer, burying his face in her silky hair. 

Relena was about to question his actions, but instantly decided against it. This is what she wanted anyway, right? Snuggling closer, she was surprised to feel his heartbeat speed up. 

"Hey Relena, I--- Whoa!" Duo shouted when he walked into the kitchen. The two instantly parted, a blush slowly pinking Relena's cheeks. Heero glared at the American, letting him know he was not pleased with the intrusion. 

"Um... I just wanted to let you know most of us are here," Duo stuttered under Heero's glare, scampering out of the kitchen before any physical harm could come to him. 

@}~~~~^~~~~~~~~ 

Awkwardly, Heero escorted Relena into the room. He felt uncomfortable under the scrutiny of all the occupants of the room. He knew what they were thinking. Was he really fond of Relena, or just playing the part? Their doubt made his blood boil. He thought they knew him better than that... 

"Ah! Hold it right there," Duo chuckled. "I believe, that you need to do something to the young lady on your arm," Duo hinted. Heero's eyes narrowed suspiciously. 

"Look up," Trowa hinted quietly. 

Heero allowed his gaze to wander upward, and his face paled slightly. Relena followed his gaze, a light blush staining her cheeks. Funny, she didn't remember hanging mistletoe anywhere in the palace... Heero brought his gaze back to Relena, searching her eyes for an answer. He found nothing but trust in those eyes. 

Her raised a hand to her chin, tilting it up. Slowly, he lowered his face to hers, until they were just inches apart. 

"Merry Christmas," he murmured, capturing Relena's lips in the first of many kisses throughout their life together. 

~ *cough* Yes, well... I always said I was bad at fluff and sap... 


End file.
